ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Central Station
Not to be mistaken for Grand Central Station/Animated Grand Central Station (also known as Grand Central Terminal and Grand Central) is a major commuter rail terminal station located in Midtown Manhattan. History On one October 29, Peter Venkman and Kylie Griffin battled the ghost of Maud S. at the 60 East 42nd Street entrance at the Vanderbilt Avenue cross section. From an alley, Stingy Jack observed the bust. Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, Kylie, and Ron Alexander responded to a call from Grand Central. Kylie initiated the city and the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission's evacuation protocol, Code Dan, and cleared the station. Connla recognized Egon and Ray from a previous encounter in City Water Tunnel No. 3. He dodged a proton stream and asked them if they were druids. Ray denied it and referred him as "Sammy" since it was believed he was an entity that manifested during Samhain. Ron called him out for mispronouncing the name and pointed out Halloween was still weeks away. Connla confirmed it wasn't his usual time to manifest but the veil to the other side was so thin, he couldn't resist the opportunity to widen it permanently. Then he punched Ron. Ray reckoned he couldn't be that bad. Egon agreed then threw a Proton Grenade. The explosion blew off Connla's head. Some Ectoplasm splashed onto Ron, to his chagrin. Ray clarified he was joking and punching Ron wasn't a metric for goodness. Egon argued it was one for basic sentience. Kylie captured Connla in a stream then Ron trapped him. Connla was insulted from being attacked from behind then entrapped. He escaped the Trap in an enraged state and grabbed Kylie by the throat. He pointed out they tried to trap him without even knowing his real name. Connla's head reformed then it, his eyes, and ribs ignited. Kylie noticed a ring on his right middle finger. With little other choice, Ron dispersed Connla with an atomizing stream. Kylie was enraged and pointed out he was reconstitute in a few days, having absorbed a ton of ambient psychokinetic energy in the process. Egon suggested they make the most of the time Ron bought them by coming up with a permanent solution. Ray asked who was going to call Walter Peck about the mess. They noticed Yellow Slime was now all over the station. Kylie quickly excused herself from contention with a "not it." Also See *Grand Central Station/Animated Trivia *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 5, Ray stands by the East 42nd Street and Park Avenue signs where Grand Central is located. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #9 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Gallery GrandCentralTerminalIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 GrandCentralTerminalIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #9 GrandCentralTerminalIDW03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #9 GrandCentralStationIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 GrandCentralStationIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 GrandCentralStationIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 GrandCentralStationIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 GrandCentralStationIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 GrandCentralStationIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations